GIVE ME SECOUND CHANCE
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: "Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku tidak bisa bangun lagi.? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku seperti yang diberikan padamu?. Apa tidak lebih baik kalian membawa ku pergi saja sekarang.? Mumpung mataku masih terbuka dan aku masih bernafas.?" Tanya sungmin memelas. Matanya terlihat mulai berair dan dia terlihat lebih lemah dari yang biasanya.


GIVE ME SECOUND CHANCE

Friendship, Angst

Rated T

Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, and all member super junior

Super junior belong to themselves, GOD and ELF. I own only the fanfiction

Warning...! Gaje, Typo(s), Don't like don't read

Sungmin pov

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanyaku pada maknae kami ini di petang itu. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya saat kami melewati tempat kecelakaan kyuhyun dan 3 member super junior beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Gwenchana hyung...". Jawabnya. Selalu begitu jawabnya meskipun dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Eunhyuk yang sedang menyetir mobil yang kami tumpangi tampak sedikit menoleh ke arah kami, aku tahu dia ingin memastikan maknae kami baik-baik saja, tapi aku segera menyuruhnya untuk segera fokus ke jalan kembali. Akupun tidak menginginkan kejadian itu terulang lagi pada kami.

"Kyu, kau harus tenang. Kau tahu kan aku ini sangat mahir menyetir?. Aku pastikan kau selamat sampai di rumah." Kata eunhyuk turut meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Akupun tersenyum dan segera merangkulnya, tidak peduli meski dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Sedang dia hanya terdiam, tapi aku tahu sekarang dia lebih merasa tenang. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku sangat erat, aku sedikit kaget tapi aku hanya membiarkannya saja, toh dia adalah maknae tersayang kami. Sepanjang perjalanan terus saja seperti itu, hingga kami tiba di dorm yang biasa kami panggil rumah.

Kyuhyun pov

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah. Ku hela nafas panjang sebanyak yang kumampu. Selama di mobil, rasanya sulit sekali untukku bernafas dengan tenang. Aku selalu seperti ini ketika dalam perjalanan tanpa terlihat sinar matahari. Aku selalu teringat hari naas itu.

Terimakasih untuk sungmin hyung yang merangkulku dengan erat, sedikit banyak ini dapat mengurangi ketakutanku.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari bibir imut hyung tersayangku ini. Aku sedikit bosan dengan pertanyaannya, tapi aku senang dia menghawatirkanku.

"Anni, appo hyung." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala, pura-pura sakit. Tentu saja aku sangat suka menjahili hyung ku ini. Dia selalu saja khawatir berlebihan terhadapku.

"Jinja,? Mana yang sakit kyu,? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ah.. Hyung ini. Nan gwenchana.." Jawabku sambil memerengutkan bibirku.

"Kau menjahili hyung mu lagi eoh..?" Tiba-tiba aku merasakan cubitan di pipiku. Ini... Sedikit... Sakit. Aku lihat hyung ku yang sangat tampan sekaligus sangat cantik ini yang menyakitiku.

"Heechul hyung... Appo... Jinja appo.." Jeritku. Tapi hyungku ini tidak melepaskan justru berkata, "Kau harus bagaimana kalau menjahili hyungmu, kyunnie..?" Tanyanya sarkratis sambil memamerkan seringaiannya yang sangat menakutkan. Aku sampi berfikir mungkin dia ini adalah lucifer.

"Mianhae hyung, minnie hyung mianhae.."Kataku tidak jelas smabil memohon.

"Gwenchana kyu," katanya sambil tertawa. Mata foxynya terlihat lucu dan agak berair. Aku tahu dia menertawakan penderitaan ku. 'huhh... Nasib maknae memang selalu tertindas, meski slalu yang paling di sayang' batinku.

Akhirnya heechul hyung melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku, dan kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mengusap pipiku beberapa kali. Tentu saja masih terasa sakitnya. Tiba-tiba heechul hyung merangkulku dan membawaku untuk mengikuti hyung-hyung ku yang lain. Sekali lagi ku lihat sungmin hyung memperhatikanku. Dia tersenyum, tapi ku pikir senyumnya agak sedikit aneh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Normal pov

Para member super junior segera memasuki dorm, dan segera melakukan rutinitasnya masing-masing. Leeteuk dan eunhyuk terlihat bersiap-siap untuk ke sukira, begitu juga dengan sungmin, yesung, shindong, dan kangin. Sedangkan heechul terlihat sibuk memberi makan heebum, kucing kesayangannya. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan psp barunya, kibum sudah tak terlihat lagi di dorm, karena dia langsung menuju lokasi syuting setelah melakukan rehersal sore tadi, begitu juga dengan siwon dan juga donghae. Hankyung dan ryewook sedang menghangatkan makanan untuk makan malam para member.

Tiba-tiba sungmin mendapatkan telphon dari PD radionya untuk membawa seorang teman sebagai bintang tamu di radionya. Sungmin hanya terdiam dan kemudian melihat kearah para member super junior tanpa sepatah katapun.

Heechul yang penasaran segera bertanya kepada sungmin, "Minnie.. Gwenchana..? Ada apa?" Tanya heechul langsung tanpa memperlihatkan raut kekhawatirannya.

Tapi sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan PD-nim, dia hanya berkata, "Saya usahakan."

Setelah mematikan sambungan telphonnya, sungmin segera menatap para member, masih tanpa suara.

Heechul yang akhirnya gregetan dengan prince aegyo tersebut segera membentak sungmin," Ya.. Minnie. Kau ini kenapa sih?". Kyuhyun pun segera mem-pause PSP-nya kemudian turut bertanya," Waeyo hyung..?".

"Itu.. Apa ada dari kalian yang tidak sibuk, PD-nim memintaku untuk membawa salah satu dari kalian sebagai bintang tamu. Apa ada yang senggang. Pemberitahuannya sangat mendadak, aku paham kalau kalian ingin istirahat dan tidak bisa ikut denganku" tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Aigoo... Minnie.. Kau itu benar-benar pemalu, baiklah siapa yang akan ikut minnie eoh,?" Leeteuk mulai memandangi membernya satu persatu. Kyuhyun tampak akan berdiri, tapi leeteuk segera berseru, "No kyuhyun". Kyuhyun yang tidak terima segera protes, "Naega wae...?". "Kyu, bisa-bisa sepanjang jalan kau menangis dan memeluk minnie sampai kalian dikira homo, arraseo..? Aku yang ikut denganmu danhubak", cerocos heechul tanpa menghela nafas. Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat sebal dengan titisan lucifer tersebut langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Geure.. Let's go hyung.." Kata sungmin dengan bahagianya. Sungmin segera mengambil perlengkapannya sambil menunggu heechul bersiap-siap, sungmin mendekati kyuhyun yang saat itu kembali berkutat dengan PSP nya kembali.

"Kyunnie, hyung sangat senang jika kamu bisa ikut, tapi hyung lebih senang kalau kamu mau duduk manis di rumah, tidak membuat kekacauan, tidak menjahili hyung-hyungmu, dan menjaga kesehatanmu. Perjalanan ini tidak akan menyenangkan bagimu, arraseo..?" Kata sungmin halus.

"Molla.."Jawab kyuhyun sambil mendengus. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum, mengelus rambut kyuhyun dan segera bangkit dari duduknya karena heechul dan manager telah memanggilnya untuk berangkat.

"Saeng, kami berangkat. Kim kyuhyun, awas kalau kamu nakal di rumah, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu meski aku sudah di neraka sekalipun, arraseo..?" Teriak heechul dari pintu.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menoleh kearah heechul, dia mendengar tapi pura-pura tidak, dan tetap sibuk dengan PSP nya. Tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun, heechul tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus. Sangat jarang heechul memperlihatkan senyuman itu, bahkan leeteuk sampai kaget melihat senyuman heechul. Tapi sialnya, si maknae evil tidak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun pov

"Molla" jawabku. Aku masih merasa sangat sebal. Aku dimanjakan tapi aku merasa selalu di kecualikan dalam segala hal. Aku tahu mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untukku.

Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa sungmin hyung mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Seakan sungmin hyung tidak akan lagi menasehati ku setelah ini. Molla... Itu pasti hanya perasaanku. Dan senyum itu, kenapa dia tersenyum aneh lagi. Senyum itu seperti.. Ah... Apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Aku yakin hyung tersayangku ini akan pulang, tidak peduli apa. Aku akan pura-pura sakit kalau dia tidak mau pulang.

Heechul hyung juga aneh, tidak biasanya dia berpamitan, apalagi memanggil saeng pada hyungdeul, dan kim kyuhyun padaku. Ini sangat jarang, apa dia mendapat pacar baru sampai dia sebahagia ...

Akupun melanjutkan kesibukanku, tentu saja memencet kekasih baruku ini. benar-benar menyenangkan...

Sungmin pov

Kami akhirnya memasuki mobil, aku merasa agak berat kali ini untuk meninggalkan dorm, dan tentu saja meninggalkan si evil yang sering sakit tapi tidak mau bilang pada member lain itu. Hanya aku yang hafal bagaimana wajahnya ketika dia sakit, meski dia menyembunyikannya. Dan sekali lagi aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah dorm. aku terus melihatnya sampai akhirnya tiba di perempatan dan dorm tak lagi terlihat.

"Minnie ah... Gwenchana?" Tanya heechul hyung pada ku. "Nee hyung... Wae?" Tanyaku.

"Annio... Kamu seperti kurang bersemangat hari ini. Waeyo...? Apa kamu lelah,?" Tanya heechul hyung padaku.

"Anni hyung, nan gwenchana.." Kata ku sambil memamerkan senyum kelinciku.

Heechul hyung turut tersenyum kemudian. Entah mengapa malam ini senyumannya berbeda. Begitu tulus dan tenang. Ada apa ini?. Akupun merasa agak khawatir, entah mengapa ada perasaan seperti ini.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian kamipun sampai, dan kami segera melakukan aktivitas kami.

Sungmin pov end

#skip time

Heechul pov.

Siaran telah usai, tapi aku agak malas untuk bergerak. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir yang sekali lagi merasuk ke hatiku. Apa ini..?. Aku pun segera mengenyahkan perasaan itu, dan segera mengajak minnie untuk masuk ke mobil kami dan segera pulang. Aku masuk duluan dan bergegas duduk di belakang kursi pengemudi, tapi minnie nampak ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam mobil. Ada apa dengannya?. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Minnie ah.. palli..."Kataku menyadarkan minnie. Dia pun segera naik ke dalam mobil dan segera duduk di sebelahku.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang.." Kataku kepada manager hyung yang berada disamping kursi kemudi itu. "Nee.." Jawabnya. Sopir kamipun segera melajukan mobil kearah dorm kami. Ku lihat sungmin menggunakan sabuk pengamannya, sedang aku memasang headset di telingaku.

Tiba-tiba sungmin mengeluh pusing, akupun memberikan obat sakit kepala yang sering aku konsumsi. Sungmin meminumnya tanpa komentar dan kemudian dia merasa mengantuk karena efek obat itu. Aku melihat dia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga meski menguap berkali-kali. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. "Minnie ah, tidurlah, nanti kalau sampai hyung bangunkan. Kau sepertinya ngantuk sekali." Kataku padanya.

"Anni, gwenchanayo hyung. Hyung saja yang tidur, hyung terlihat lebih lelah." Katanya malah justru balik membujukku. Padahal sangat terlihat dia agak kesusahan mengendalikan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

" Tidurlah, hyung akan menjagamu, eoh..." Kataku memerintahkan. Dan akhirnya diapun tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Dia kemudian menyamankan duduknya, dan segera terlelap. "Kau harus mudah di bangunkan minnie-ah.." Lirihku sambil tersenyum.

Heechul pov end

Jalanan terasa lenggang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 23:05 kst. Tidak banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang di jam itu. Mobil pun melaju dengan tenang. Hingga ketika tiba di perempatan jalan, sebuah truk dari arah kiri melaju sangat kencang melewati rambu-rambu lalu lintas dan menabrak mobil van yang dikendarai oleh dua orang member super junior tersebut. Braakkk... Terdengar suara yang sangat keras, kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Kedua mobil itu berhenti ketika menabrak pembatas jalan.

Terlihat kedua mobil itu mengeluarkan asap yang tidak sedikit. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari kedua mobil itu. Beberapa menit kemudian sopir truk terlihat bangun dan segera turun dari truknya dan menghampiri mobil yang telah berhasil di tabraknya itu.

Bodi mobil van itu telah ringsek seperti kotak susu bekas. Sopir truk pun segera menelphon bantuan setelah mengetahui yang terjadi tersebut. Didalam mobil van tersebut terdengar sebuah isakan lemah,"Minnie.. Sungmin-ah... Bangun.. Jebal..." Kemudian diiringi dengan rintihan tertahan dan juga batuk yang terdengar menyiksa.

"Aku mohon bantu kami.." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Sopir truk berusaha membuka pintu mobil, tapi tidak berhasil, berkali-kali dia melakukannya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan berharap bantuan segera datang.

Heechul pov

Aku terus memandang ke sisi kiri mobil, ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang terus bergelayut di hatiku. Aku berusaha mengenyahkannya, tapi banar-benar sangat sulit.

'Ige mwoya?', batinku saat melihat cahaya yang sangat terang mengarah kearah mobil kami. Aku sempat melihat lampu lalu lintas yang hampir kami lewati. Dan hijau, tentu kami tidak salah jika terus melaju. Tapi itu apa.?.

"Hyung...minnie ah..." Pekikku ketika sebuah truk terlihat jelas dari pandanganku.

Sopir kami yang mengetahui sebuah truk yang melaju kearah kami terlihat kaget, dan justru menarik rem. Mobilpun berhenti tepat di depan truk tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa ku pikirkan selain melindungi labu manis ini, dengan reflek yang luar biasa, aku segera menjadikan tubuhku sebagai pelindung adik yang kusayangi ini. Akupun mendekapnya dan terus memintanya bangun,"Minnie... Bangunlah... Jebal...". Aku mulai menangis. sedang tubuhku, tentu saja terbentur dan tidak bisa di bilang benturan itu halus. itu sangat keras dan kurasa tulang punggungku hancur sudah sekarang.

Braakk... Mobil kami akhirnya tertabrak truk tersebut. aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku terus mendekap sungmin tanpa berniat melepaskannya sedikitpun. "Hyung..." Sungmin tiba-tiba sadar dari tidurnya, mungkin karena guncangan yang luar biasa tersebut. matanya terbuka sangat lebar. aku yakin dia sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang mendadak ini. Mobil kami terus terseret hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. "Akh... Appo... hyung" terdengar suara sungmin tercekat setelah tumbukan terakhir itu. Kali ini aku terus berdo'a kepada Tuhan yang sama sekali tak ku percaya dan tak pernah ku kenal sebelumnya.. "Tuhan, beri kesempatan kedua untuknya, Jebal... aku tidak akan serakah, tidak perlu untuk ku, hanya untuk adikku saja... aku mohon..." Do'a ku diselingi isakan yang tak bisa kutahan sama sekali. ku lihat sungmin turut menangis. "hyung, jangan berkata begitu, kita berdua harus selamat". katanya membuatku tambah erat memeluknya. tapi lambat laun sungmin kembali menutup matanya, nafasnya terdengar putus-putus dan tubuhnya menjadi agak dingin. Aku bingung dan sangat panik, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Nafasku tidak bisa diajak untuk kompromi. Air mata ku tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Kilasan masa lalu yang indah tiba-tiba terlihat jelas di depan mataku. Tanpa ku minta, otakku mengingat apa yang dirasakan maknae ketika kecelakaan itu.

Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menangis. Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk terus membangunkan sungmin. Aku takut sungmin pergi terlebih dahulu dariku. Aku takut kehilangan. Aku benar-benar tidak mau.

Isakan ku masih terdengar sangat jelas dan ini sangat menyiksaku. "minnie.. Sungmin-ah... Bangun.. Jebal..." Teriakku sebisanya. Aku kemudian melihat ada seseorang yang terlihat. Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku segera berteriak, "bantu kami.. Aku mohon bantu kami..". Tiba-tiba aku terbatuk, darah. Ah... Sial... Apa sudah batasku, pikirku saat ini. Andwe... Tidak sekarang. Sekali lagi aku mencoba meminta bantuan tapi suara ku tidak mampu keluar. Aku berusaha menggerakkan kaki ku, tapi ternyata kakiku terjepit kursi depan, dan rasanya kakiku sudah hancur. Beruntung aku tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman, setidaknya, sungmin tidak mendapatkan banyak luka. Tapi siapa yang tahu.

Sungmin sadar kembali, tapi dia langsung terbatuk. Darah.. Lagi-lagi aku melihat darah yang tidak kalah banyak denganku. Aku langsung menyakinkan sungmin, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu meski lukanya tidak tampak banyak, tapi luka dalamnya luar biasa parah. Sungmin kembali tak sadarkan diri. Sedang aku merasa sesak yang sangat luar biasa. Aku melihat sopir yang tak sadarkan diri, entah masih hidup atau tidak. Kemudian manager hyung yang terlihat berdarah di wajahnya. Terakhir aku melihat sungmin lagi, matanya tetap terpejam.

Aku berusaha mengoyak dadaku yang sangat sakit dan panas. Tapi ini tidak menghilangkan sakitnya bahkan meringankanpun tidak. Aku kembali meneteskan air mata ku. Aku terus berusaha sadar, dan ketika bantuan datang, aku melihat seseorang hendak menolongku. Aku memintanya untuk menolong sungmin dahulu. Mereka mengikuti keinginanku, dan setelahnya baru aku. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan diriku sendiri saat ini. Pandanganku semakin buram dan gelap. Tapi aku masih tetap ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jebal... Sela...matkan min...nie, se...lamatkan... Mereka... Jebal..." Pintaku. Dan setelahnya gelap.

Kyuhyun pov

Aku merasa seperti kembali ke kejadian naas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku merasakan sakitnya dan sesaknya saat itu. Tapi yang berbeda aku melihat heechul hyung dan sungmin hyung tersenyum kearahku dan terus mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Aku juga melihat mereka bersimbah darah. Kulit sungmin hyung dan heechul hyung tidak lagi hangat, bahkan rasanya mereka telah membeku saking dinginnya.

"hyung.." Aku tersentak dari tidurku. Hanya mimpi. Untung hanya mimpi. Akupun segera melihat kearah jam digital di meja kamar ku dan sungmin hyung. 23:00. Tulisan itu yang tertera didalamnya.

Aku kemudian bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Dadaku sesak dan tenggorokanku sangat kering. Tiba-tiba aku melihat yesung hyung sedang duduk terpekur di kursi tamu. Awalnya akku merasa takut, karena tidak mengira itu adalah yesung hyung tapi kemudian aku justru merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Pandangannya kosong dan tak mengetahui aku yang berada disampingnya.

"Hyung.." Sapaku padanya. Yesung hyung pun menoleh kearahku. "Kyunnie... Ada apa kamu bangun..?" Tanyanya agak sedikit kaget. "Anni.. Aku hanya ingin minum hyung. Mimpi buruk membuat ku sangat haus" jawabku. "Oh.. Aku kira ada apa.." Jawabnya lagi.

"Hyung ngapain sih disini sendiri..? Kenapa tidak tidur.?" Tanya ku padanya. Aku penasaran juga apa yang dilakukannya di sini sendiri.

"Hyung tidak bisa tidur kyunnie. Hyung sedang menunggu kepulangan heechul hyung dan minnie. Sudahlah cepat ambil minum dan istirahat sana..." Katanya tegas.

Aku bukannya langsung melakukan perintahnya tapi justru duduk disampingnya setelah mengambil air tentunya. "Hyung aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Aku sudah hilang ngantuknya gara-gara mimpi buruk itu." Jawabku kemudian.

"Tapi kamu harus istirahat kyunnie, besok jadwal kita padatkan...? Katanya.

"Annio, aku mau disini dengan hyung." Kataku keras kepala.

Tidak berapa lama tiba-tiba telpon dorm kami berbunyi. Yesung hyung segera mengangkat telphon itu. "Yeoboseo..." Sapanya.

Setelah itu yesung hyung hanya terus terdiam dan kemudian berkata,"Arraseo, kami akan segera kesana,".

Setelah meletakkan gagang telphon, yesung hyung segera menyuruhku untuk membangunkan hyungdeul. Aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi, tapi aku segera melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sedangkan yesung hyung segera menuju lantai 12 untuk membangunkan member yang berada di lantai atas.

Setelah seluruhnya berkumpul, yesung hyung segera mengajak kami berangkat. Aku masih belum tahu kami harus berangkat kemana. Aku sedikit ragu untuk menaiki mobil itu. ini malam hari dan aku masih sangat trauma dengan kejadian yang telah lalu itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Teeuki hyung merangkul bahuku sambil berkata, "Kyunnie, ayo cepat, mereka mungkin tidak bisa menunggu." katanya dengan raut wajah sedih. Yesung hyung sepertinya telah menceritakan sesuatu kepada hyungdeul lantai 12 sebelum kami berangkat, dan ini pasti bukan kabar yang baik. Tapi siapa yang tidak bisa menunggu kami?.Aku sangat penasaran tapi aku tidak berani sama sekali untuk bertanya. aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun POV end

2 mobil van yang mengangkut member Super Junior pun segera meninggalkan pelataran dorm menuju ke tempat kedua member Super Junior yang lainnya. Leeteuk terlihat masih sibuk mengutak-atik hp nya. Dia terus berusaha untuk menghubungi member yang belum datang di dorm untuk segera menuju rumah sakit tempat kedua member lainnya dirawat.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah sakit, para member segera turun dan Leeteuk menuju ke resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan kedua membernya. setelah mengetahui keberadaan membernya, mereka pun segera berlari menuju kearahnya.

Heechul dan Sungmin masih berada di kamar operasi ketika mereka datang. Mereka pun masih menunggu di depan kamar operasi tersebut. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Ryowook yang tidak mengerti apa-apa segera memaksa hyungdeulnya untuk memberi tahu apa yang terjadi.

Leeteuk sebagai leader tidak mampu menahan tangisnya, dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Akhirnya yesung yang menjelaskan kepada mereka bertiga semua yang terjadi. "Tidak mungkin.. apa-apaan ini..?" tanya kyuhyun spontan. diapun tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengira kedua hyung yang sangat disayanginya mengalami kecelakaan separah itu. Ryowook dan eunhyuk langsung menangis di dekapan Yesung dan donghae. Donghae sendiri sudah turut menangis. Leeteuk mencoba meraih kyuhyun dan mendekapnya, tapi kyuhyun justru mencoba menyingkirkan tangan leeteuk, namun kemudian dia menyusupkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Sungmin hyung dan heechul hyung akan selamat kan hyung. bahkan aku saja mampu bertahan demi kalian. aku yakin mereka mampu bertahan juga demi kita kan hyung?, hyung, mereka tidak sakit parah kan..? Hyung otteoke..?" tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Leeteuk benar-benar tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. air matanya makin deras mengalir.

Mereka semua saat ini hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala yang akan terjadi, tapi mereka masih terus berdoa untuk keselamatan kedua member yang telah mereka anggap sebagai saudara kandung mereka sendiri itu. hankyung terlihat terus meneteskan air matanya. dia hanya terdiam di bangku panjang rumah sakit itu.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang operasi. member super junior segera mengerumuni dokter tersebut. akhirnya seorang dokter bertanya," keluarga heechul-ssi..?". "nee...", tanpa babibu, leeteuk segera menjawab pertanyaan dokter tersebut. karena orang tua heechul yang berada di kangwondo belum datang, leeteuk yang menjadi wali heechul.

"Keadaannya sangat parah, mungkin dia tidak akan selamat malam ini. Kalian semua saudaranya kan?. Tolong temani dia terus. Sungmin ssi masih belum selesai melakukan operasi oleh dokter lain. Tolong untuk tetap mendo'akannya. Saya harap keajaiban akan datang kepada mereka berdua. Kami sudah sangat berusaha." Kata dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum miris. Member super junior pun segera dipersilahkan untuk masuk.

Didalam ruangan tersebut, nampak tertidur sosok tubuh yang terbelit banyak selang sebagai penunjang hidupnya. Tubuh itu nampak pucat dan lemah.

Leeteuk Pov

Aku hampir tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku saat melihat adik yang berbeda dengan ku sepuluh hari ini terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat di tubuhnya. Itu pasti sangat sakit. Wajahnya tidak banyak terluka. Hanya beberapa memar yang nampak membiru.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada gerakan dimatanya. Gerakannya terlihat sangat gelisah dan mungkin dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Akupun segera mendekatinya, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Chullie ah. Gwenchana, aku disini. Memberdeul disini.. Kamu harus segera membuka mata dan melihat kami. Kami akan selalu disisimu chullie ah.." Kataku berusaha tenang. Dadaku bergemuruh luar biasa melihat perjuangannya untuk membuka matanya.

Tidak berapa lama terlihat iris matanya yang indah. aku sangat bersyukur melihatnya membuka mata. dia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. tapi karena terhalang alat oksigen, membuatnya kami tidak tahu dia mengatakan apa. air matanya menggenang. tangannya terlihat berusaha untuk menggapai oksigen yang mengganggunya. aku tidak sampai hati untuk membiarkannya saja. aku segera membantunya melepaskan alat oksigen tersebut. beberapa member memandangku tidak percaya, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Minnie... Otteoke...?" Tanyanya pelan dan terbata. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi aku tidak boleh lemah saat dia juga lemah.

"Dia baik-baik saja cullie ah. Kamu tidak usah menghawatirkannya eoh.? Kamu juga harus cepat sembuh." Kataku perlahan.

"Jinja...? Syukur... Lah..., tapi... Aku.. Ti..dak mau... Ber... Janji... Apa... Pun.. Pada... mu... Teuki...," katanya lemah. Terasa ada yang membakar hatiku. Begitu sakit hingga aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Akupun segera menghindarinya, tak ingin dia melihat aku menangis.

Aku segera menyuruh hankyung untuk mendekati heechul. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaannya separah itu.

Leeteuk POV end

"Hannie... Nan... Gwen..chana... Ulji..ma... Eoh..." Kata heechul pada hankyung tidak lupa dengan senyum evilnya yang terlihat. Hankyung hanya terus terdiam sambil memandang heechul lurus. Dia biarkan air matanya menetes begitu saja.

Kyuhyun segera mendekat, sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di kelopak matanya. "Hyung, aku harap aku bisa menghajarmu saat ini. Aku yakin aku pemenangnya". kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya... Maknae, ah.. Appo.." Tanpa sadar heechul berteriak, meski tidak sekeras biasanya tapi cukup membuat para member segera melihat kearahnya, khawatir dengan keadaannya. Sedetik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah kyuhyun dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kemari... Kau..." Panggil heechul semakin lemah. Kyuhyun pun menurut, sedang heechul kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala sang maknae, berusaha memukulnya. Tapi bahkan kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun selain elusan. Kyuhyun yang berusaha tegar didepan hyungnya tersebut, segera runtuh pertahanannya. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Hyung.. Bagaimana kau bisa melukai tubuhmu separah ini..? Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhmu yang berharga eoh...?, hyung pabo..." Tangis kyuhyun sambil terus mengelus tangan heechul yang terasa sangat dingin. Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan mimpinya dan menangis semakin parah.

"Jangan.. Mena...ngis kyun...nie.., tubuh ini... Bah...kan... Be..lum... Mampu... Melin...dungi adik...ku...mian...hae..." Kata heechul sarat akan penyesalan yang tak terkira.

"Anni... Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk sungmin hyung, dan terburuk untuk dirimu sendiri," jawab kyuhyun sedikit ketus.

Tiba-tiba heechul menangis hingga isakannya terdengar menyakitkan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, dan nafasnya terlihat berat. Yesung segera berlari mencari dokter. Sedang leeteuk mengambil alih posisi kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Chullie ah.. Gwenchana...?" Tanya leeteuk pelan. "Ap...po... Ap...po..." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir heechul. Dia masih terus menangis. Begitu juga dengan memberdeul. Tidak satupun yang dapat menahan kepedihan. Heechul memejamkan mata sangat erat berharap mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Bibirnya terus bergetar dan menggumamkan kata yang sama berkali-kali. "Je.. Bal... Hen...ti...kan... Sa...kitnya..." Katanya putus asa. "chullie ah.. Kau harus bertahan... Kau tidak boleh begini... Jebal... Bertahanlah..."Kata leeteuk terus menerus.

Ditengah tangisnya, heechul memandang satu persatu member yang ada disitu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan mulai tak sadarkan diri. Yesung terlihat mendekat bersama dengan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat. Seluruh member super junior segera keluar untuk memberi ruang untuk dokter memeriksa heechul.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar dengan membawa kabar duka. "Kami telah berusaha, tetapi kami kehilangan heechul ssi. Maafkan kami". Kata dokter itu sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat menyesal. Semua yang berada ditempat itu segera menangis mendengar kabar mengerikan ini. Dokter pun segera pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya kembali.

Para member pun segera masuk kembali kedalam ruangan yang kini berisi sosok tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa dan tak lagi merasakan sakit.

"Ini pasti lebih baik untuk heechul hyung, dia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi," kata yesung berusaha menguatkan saudara-saudaranya, terutama dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan kyuhyun mendekati tubuh hyung evilnya tersebut. "Hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku...? Kenapa kau tidak mau sedikit berusaha?, hanya sedikit saja untuk kami. Kenapa kau menyerah hyung.? Aku tahu itu sangat sakit, tapi tetap saja seharusnya kau sedikit berusaha dan bertahan hyung. Jebal... Buka matamu hyung."

Hankyung yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah maknaenya itu segera mendekapnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Ini yang terbaik kyu..." Sekarang kita harus mulai fokus pada sungmin yang masih ada kemungkinan berada di samping kita.

Entah bagaimana, kabar meninggalkannya heechul segera terdengar luas. Ucapan belasungkawa terus berdatangan, lautan blue safir telah kehilangan salah satu bintangnya tepat pada pukul 03:00 kst. Seluruh keluarga super junior berduka. Heechul dikebumikan hari itu juga. Beberapa elf menghadiri pemakamannya, juga beberapa sahabat heechul, dan chocho ball turut hadir saat itu, dan tentu saja seluruh member super junior beserta keluarganya kecuali lee sungmin turut berada disisi peristirahatan terakhir seorang kim heechul. Gerimis yang membasahi bumi seakan menemani kepergian seorang bintang besar menuju ke samping penciptanya.

Sedangkan sungmin setelah melewati 5 jam operasi, akhirnya ia dipindahkan ke ruang icu. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik, sewaktu-waktu dia bisa mengalami drop dan itu dapat mengancam keselamatan nyawanya. Diapun belum bangun sekalipun pasca operasi tersebut.

14 hari kemudian

Sungmin masih belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. tapi member super junior selalu saja berusaha untuk terus menemaninya. khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu sungmin bangun dan mendapati dirinya sendiri.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22:00 KST, ketika kyuhyun datang menghampiri kamar hyung tersayangnya itu. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, namun masih mampu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya kepada hyungnya, meskipun dia sendiri sadar bahwa hyungnya itu tidak akan melihat senyumannya. Saat ini sebenarnya bukan waktunya dia untuk menjaga sungmin, tetapi dia bersikeras untuk berada disamping hyungnya itu apapun yang terjadi. Member lain telah mencoba untuk melarangnya, dan memintanya untuk istirahat di rumah. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Si maknae sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan saran dari hyungdeulnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun pov

Hari ini sebenarnya bukan jatahku untuk menjaga sungmin hyung. karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya kangin hyung yang menjaga. Aku lihat dia sedang tertidur di sofa, aku yakin dia kelelahan. Tapi siapa yang peduli, untuk menjaga saudara sendiri kenapa harus ada jatah menjatah sih. Itu mungkin berlaku bagi mereka. Tapi tidak bagiku, persetan dengan jatah.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku sangat lelah sekali. Banyak kegiatan yang tak mampu aku lewatkan barang sedetikpun. Tubuhku menjerit meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku harus memastikan bahwa hyung aegyo ini masih setia dengan raganya.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku masih sedikit trauma dengan meninggalnya heechul hyung. Aku tak ingin sedikit pun kecolongan lagi. Tidak akan. Aku akan terus menunggu hyung ku ini sampai dia membuka matanya, dan tersenyum dengan bibir m shape nya itu. Aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja, dan apapun yang dapat aku lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Hyung... Irrona... Jebal..." Pintaku padanya. Aku tidak peduli dia mendengarku atau tidak. Tapi aku heran, sebenarnya separah apa tubuhnya, begitu lama tidak bangun.

Aku saja yang dulu mengalami patah rusuk dan sebagainya bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 4 hari untuk bangun dari koma ku. Sebenarnya separah apa hyung tubuhmu ini eoh...? Kamu kan bukan orang yang lemah tapi kenapa masih belum bangun hingga sekarang?. Bukannya aku lelah terus menunggumu, sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu, kata-kata bijakmu, nasehatmu, segalanya yang biasa kau lakukan.

Aku terus saja mengelus tangannya yang tidak terdapat infus, menggosoknya agar tangannya turut menghangat. Tanpa ku sadari aku tertidur di atas tangan sungmin hyung.

Aku berada diposisi antara bangun dan masih tidur. Nyawaku belum benar-benar terkumpul sepenuhnya. Kurasakan belaian tangan seseorang. Tapi aku berfikir mungkin aku bermimpi. Jikapun ini adalah mimpi, ku harap yang mengelus kepalaku adalah sungmin hyung. Tangan itu tidak terasa begitu hangat tapi sentuhannya membuat sangat nyaman, dan aku yakin ini adalah tangan sungmin hyung. Segera aku membuka mataku, dan ku lihat apa yang terjadi dengan hyungku. Aku yakin aku melihat keajaiban. Hyungnya ku yang sudah dua minggu ini terus menutup matanya, kini memperlihatkan irisnya yang begitu mempesona.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar..." Pekikku. Senyumku tak bisa lagi ku sembunyikan. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku berniat segera keluar untuk mencari dokter dan memberitahu bahwa sungmin hyung sudah sadar dan setidaknya memberi kabar pada leeteuk hyung tentang berita gembira ini. Tapi niatku sirna ketika ku lihat sungmin hyung mencengkeram tanganku lemah.

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari uisa eoh..?" Tanyaku pelan dan berharap sungmin hyung mengerti.

Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan memintaku membantunya untuk melepaskan alat bantu pernafasannya. Akupun menurutinya, dan berusaha yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hal pertama yang dikatakannya dengan susah payah adalah, "Hee...chul... Hyung...". Aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, tapi aku memilih kalimat yang ntah akan ku sesali atau tidak setelahnya. "Kalian menanyakan satu sama lain ketika sadar. Heechul hyung, dia baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan sudah mulai sehat. Dia sekarang tambah aktif hyung, dia juga sangat suka berlari-lari bahkan aku sedikit khawatir dengan kakinya, tapi ya mana bisa si hyung setan itu berhenti". Jawabku berharap sungmin hyung percaya. Karena sesungguhnya itu adalah harapanku. Ku tahan sekuat mungkin air mata yang hendak jatuh, dan aku berhasil. Bahkan aku berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman yang semoga membuat sungmin hyung lebih percaya lagi kepadaku.

Aku lihat senyumannya, aku yakin dia puas dan percaya dengan jawabanku, dan bibirnya bergerak, mungkin mengucapkan syukur atau semacamnya. Karena tak mungkin hyung ku yang manis ini akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah seperti hyung setanku itu. Ah... Dia lagi yang selalu ada di dalam ingatanku.

Aku kemudian melirik ke arah kangin hyung yang terlihat terusik dari tidurnya. Sedetik kemudian dia terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk sada. Bagus sekali hyung sebelum aku berteriak di samping telingamu dan mengatakan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan ini. Sedangkan sungmin hyung masih belum mau untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Tiba-tiba sungmin hyung terlihat agak kesulitan bernafas. Entah bagian mana yang mengalami penurunan fungsi tersebut. Untung kangin hyung segera bangun dan kemudian berlari untuk mencari dokter ketika melihat mata sungmin hyung terbuka. Aku segera memasang kembali alat pernafasan yang sebelumnya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, kangin hyung dan dokter segera menuju ke ruangan sungmin hyung, meminta kami untuk keluar dan segera memeriksa sungmin hyung.

Saat aku dan kangin hyung sudah berada di luar kami segera menghubungi member super junior dan tentu saja keluarga sungmin hyung yang ternyata sudah berada dalam perjalanan.

Normal POV.

Seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita setengah baya terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu ruangan anaknya, lee sungmin. Tak ketinggalan seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat mirip dengan sang pasien turut berjalan di belakangnya. Sedangkan di kursi panjang itu telah duduk saudara-saudara seperjuangan sungmin dengan raut wajah yang gelisah dan cemas yang tidak mampu mereka sembunyikan. Diantara mereka ada yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, bersiap untuk mencegat siapapun yang keluar melalui pintu tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku leeteuk goon,?" Tanya seorang ibu yang jelas merupakan ibu dari lee sungmin tersebut.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja ommoni, dia seorang yang sangat kuat," jawab sang leader dengan sangat yakin. Senyum simpul pun tak lupa ia perlihatkan di wajah rupawannya, lengkap dengan dimple kecil yang menghiasi.

"Aku harap dia mampu melaluinya," jawab sang ayah.

Selang beberapa menit dari percakapan tersebut, pintu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang dengan pakaian khas dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semua yang berada disitu segera mengerubungi sang ahli informasi tersebut, tanpa berniat membiarkannya hanya berlalu.

"Bagaimana keadaan minnie dokter.?" Tanya leeteuk mewakili pertanyaan belasan pasang mata tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini dia dalam keadaan baik," jawab sang dokter. Semua yang berada disana menghembuskan nafas lega bercampur bahagia. Tapi lanjutan dari sang dokter membuat yang berada disana seakan tersengat aliran listrik kembali, "tapi masih belum normal dan sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya bisa mengalami penurunan. Kita harus segera melakukan operasi lanjutan dikarenakan kondisinya semakin memburuk jika di biarkan semakin lama," lanjut sang dokter.

"Kapan operasi itu akan dilaksanakan uisa nim?," tanya sang appa.

"Segera dilakukan operasi lebih baik, karena dikhawatirkan kondisinya akan kembali menurun. Tetapi operasi kali ini akan sangat berat bagi sungmin ssi, karena kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar buruk, beberapa organnya rusak parah. Saya harap sungmin ssi mampu melewatinya." Jawab dokter tersebut menjelaskan.

"Operasi kali ini pasti berhasil kan uisa nim?," tanya kyuhyun takut-takut.

"kami tidak bisa memastikannya, sebenarnya dengan berat hati kami harus mengatakan tingkat keberhasilannya hanya 20%, tapi kita harus tetap melakukan operasi atau membiarkan sungmin ssi semakin parah. Tapi semua itu tetap tergantung pada semangat hidup sungmin ssi. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali mengunjunginya, tetapi mungkin sungmin ssi masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat yang kami suntikkan" jawab sang dokter dengan hati-hati.

Dokterpun segera pamit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dan meminta kepada wali lee sungmin untuk mengurus segala berkas pra operasi. Orang tua sungmin dengan berat hati mengikuti langkah cepat sang dokter. Yang tertinggal disana adalah member super junior yang kini tanpa kehadiran heechul lagi untuk selamanya, dan lee sungjin adik kandung sungmin. Mereka semua terlihat frustasi dan tak mampu berucap apa-apa.

20% tentunya menjadi angka yang sangat familiar bagi telinga member super junior terutama kyuhyun. Hal itu mengingatkannya kembali pada perjuangan antara hidup dan matinya dulu. Dan ia dapat bertahan meski dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang delalu baik-baik saja. Tentu selalu ada yang berkurang pasca kecelakaan hebat tersebut.

"Aku yakin sungmin mampu melewatinya, aku yakin," kata yesung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan kata-kata itu mampu membuat seluruh member turut menjadi tegar dan yakin.

Kyuhyun segera memasuki ruangan dimana hyung tersayangnya sedang tertidur kembali. Diikuti oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Tapi tentunya tidak semuanya masuk, mereka masih mentaati peraturan yang berlaku. Terlihat leeteuk, yesung, eunhyuk, donghae, dan sungjin yang memasuki ruangan tersebut selain kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur sungmin. Sungjin terlihat mengusap pelan kaki hyung satu-satunya yang dia miliki itu.

Sungmin nampak baik-baik saja dari luar, hanya beberapa lebam yang masih belum juga mau hilang dari kulit halusnya. Dia nampak sangat pucat dan tidak bernyawa.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan tangan sungmin dan mulai meracau sambil menahan tangisnya,"Hyung, kau akan baik-baik saja, iyakan..? Kau akan bertahan kan..? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan orang-orang yang mengasihimu. Kau harus terus berjuang. 20% itu banyak kok hyung. Jangan pernah khawatir dengan nominalnya, kau harus terus menghawatirkan kami dan merasa bersalah jika harus meninggalkan kami". Kata kyuhyun parau.

Leeteuk segera mendekap tubuh sang maknae. Leader selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Mata sungmin terlihat bergerak tak beraturan. Dia terliaht memaksa kelopaknya untuk segera terbuka. "Heechul hyung, kenapa tak melihatku, apa benar dia baik-baik saja?. Kemarin malam dia terlihat cukup parah". Tanya sungmin tiba-tiba setelah ia membuka matanya dan mengedarkannya sejenak. Pertanyaannya sangat lancar tapi sangat lemah.

Semua yang sedang berada disana kebingungan bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih berusaha menghapus air matanya segera menjawab, "hyung lupa?. Dia itu hyung setan yang melakukan segalanya dengan imbalan. Heechul hyung bilang, kau harus sembuh dulu baru dia mau menemuimu. Give _and take_. Dia mengatakan itu padaku". Kata kyuhyun sedikit ragu. Semua yang ada disana segera mengiyakan kata-kata kyuhyun tanpa berniat memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Hhh.. Kenapa menemui ku harus meminta imbalan?. Tidak bisakah dengan uang?" Tanya sungmin sambil nyengir tak jelas.

"Hahahha... Hyung.. Kau pikir heechul hyung apa,? Sampai kau bisa membelinya.? Kau benar-benar telah menghancurkan harga dirinya hyung. Aku tak yakin kau bisa selamat jika bertemu dengannya. Lagipula siapa suruh tidur selama 14 hari eoh.? Tentu saja heechul hyung tidak mau menunggumu hyung. 10 menit terlambat saja, dia memilih pergi". Kata kyuhyun meledek sambil memamerkan senyum evilnya. Yang lain tak mampu menahan tawanya. Sedangkan sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum, karena jika ia tertawa, dadanya akan terasa sangat sakit.

#skip time

3 hari setelah sungmin sadar dari koma panjangnya, maka hari ini ditetapkan sebagai hari operasi bagi sungmin. Semua yang berada disana memiliki perasaan yang sama. Cemas dan berharap sungmin akan melaluinya dengan sangat baik.

Leeteuk memasuki ruangan sungmin berada sebelum dibawa kekamar operasinya nanti. Sungmin sudah mengenakan baju operasi dan siap menuju meja penentuan hidupnya kelak. Kyuhyun yang terus memonopoli sungmin sampai saat ini masih terus berada disamping sungmin sambil sedikit bercanda. Terlihat dari bibir keduanya yang etrus melengkung keatas.

"Minnie ah, kamu sudah siap.?" Tanya leeteuk basa basi.

"Iya hyung, entah mengapa aku sangat ingin segera bertemu dengan heechul hyung. Hanya dia yang belum aku lihat sejak aku membuka mataku. Aku sangat rindu dengannya. Aku juga merasa bersalah padanya." Jawab sungmin lancar sambil memperlihatkan senyuman di bibirnya yang kering dan tak berwarna.

"Geure... Kau harus segera sembuh dan melewati operasi ini dengan baik, atau heechul hyung akan menghajarmu". Kejar kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu aku yang menang, aku kan ahli martial art. Heechul hyung tidak mungkin mengalahkanku. Iyakan...?" Tanya sungmin ragu entah kepada leeteuk atau kyuhyun.

"Anni.. Kau tak pernah bisa mengalahkannya hyung. Hanya aku yang bisa.. Jadi kau harus cari aman.. Arraseo..?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi dengan cengengesan.

"Kau harus melewatinya minnie. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus kuat dan ingatlah kami akan selalu disampingmu." Kata leeteuk bijak, tak lupa senyuman malaikat tersemat indah dibibirnya.

"Aku pasti bisa melaluinya dengan mudah hyung... Tch... Aku yakin... Iyakan..? Aku pasti bisa kan...?" Jawab sungmin ragu-ragu sambil masih mengeluhkan tentang hyungnya yang tak mau menemuinya.

"Hahh... Heechul hyung... Neomu bogoshippo..." Tambah sungmin lemah sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Leeteuk yang berada di samping kyuhyun agak sedikit merasa sedih dengan pernyataan sungmin. Hatinya sangat sakit mengingat salah satu adikknya yang telah tiada itu. Dia juga merasa agak takut dengan kenyataan hidup sungmin yang hanya 20% itu. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan saat ini.

Sedang kyuhyun hanya mampu termenung mendengar keluhan hyung kesayangannya itu. Dia juga merasa takut kalau hyungnya itu memilih untuk bertemu dengan hyung evilnya di surga.

"Kyu, aku sedikit takut. Apa kau dulu juga takut ketika akan di operasi?. " tanya sungmin tiba-tiba menghancurkan seluruh lamunan kedua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak takut dan aku baik-baik saja. Kenyataannya, aku bahkan ingin berlari pulang dan hanya terus berada disamping kalian saat para dokter membawaku ke ruang operasi." Jawab kyuhyun jujur.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika setelah ini aku tidak bisa bangun lagi.? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku seperti yang diberikan padamu?. Apa tidak lebih baik kalian membawa ku pergi saja sekarang.? Mumpung mataku masih terbuka dan aku masih bernafas.?" Tanya sungmin memelas. Matanya terlihat mulai berair dan dia terlihat lebih lemah dari yang biasanya.

"Andwe... Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Sekecil apapun kesempatan, kau harus mewujudkannya. Maknae saja bisa bertahan dengan 20% kesempatannya. Aku yakin kau juga mampu minnie-ah. Kau harus optimis. Arraseo?"Jawab leeteuk tegas.

"Aku akan sakit kalau kau tidak kembali hyung.." Kata kyuhyun manja.

"Arraseo hyung. Aku akan mencobanya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mampu menahan sakitnya nanti. Dan juga jika aku selamat, kalian akan merawatku kan selama aku belum sembuh? Dan kyunnie, kau tidak boleh sedikitpun sakit. Mengerti..?" Pinta sungmin langsung.

"Tentu saja" Jawab mereka serempak.

Tidak berapa lama terlihat beberapa orang perawat mulai memberesi semua perlengkapan sungmin dan segera membawanya dengan menggunakan ranjang dorong ke dalam ruang operasi. Semua yang berada disana mengikutinya dan masih terus berusaha menguatkannya.

Sungmin POV.

Sekarang aku sudah memasuki ruang operasi. Hanya ada aku, beberapa orang perawat, dan juga beberapa dokter di sekitarku. Aku merasa agak takut karena aku mulai merasa sendirian. Aku terus berdoa pada tuhan untuk memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, agar aku lebih banyak berbaik kepada orang tua, teman-temanku, dan juga orang lain.

Tapi jika itu terlalu banyak, aku hanya berharap, bahwa kenangan yang telah ku buat selama hidupku dengan mereka yang masih hidup akan terus terkenang. Aku sadar tidak banyak hal baik yang aku lakukan, tapi setidaknya mereka masih sedikit mengingatku, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

Mereka mulai memasang alat-alat di tubuhku yang entah aku tak tahu namanya maupun fungsinya. Dan baru sekarang aku berharap dapat membawa tubuhku untuk segera berlari dari tempat ini. Demi apapun, aku mulai merasa takut. Apalagi saat ku lihat salah satu dari mereka mulai menyuntikkan sesuatu di aliran infus ku. Aku sungguh ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Kemanapun juga yang membuatku aman. Dan demi tuhan, aku tidak akan mau lagi mengenal yang namanya jarum suntik dihidupku selanjutnya.

Aku mulai mengambang dan kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Aku yakin ini gara-gara suntikan di infusku tadi. Mereka yang berada disana semakin tidak jelas, dan segera saja aku ditelan kegelapan.

Kegelapan itu tidak lama, sejenak kemudian aku melihat pantai dengan airnya yang sangat jernih. Wah... Kebaikan apa yang ku lakukan sampai aku bisa berada di surga seindah ini.? Batinku. Hah, aku pikir aku tidak akan menyesali lagi atas segala yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya.

"Minnie ah.. Kenapa kamu disini...?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar di otakku. Tapi siapa? Kyunnie..? Anni... Teeuki hyung..? Anni...

Akupun segera menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku lihat heechul hyung berada tepat di belakangku. Heechul hyung terlihat sangat amat tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Aku senang bukan kepalang, akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengannya. Heechul hyung kemudian tersenyum padaku dan mengajak ku untuk duduk di bibir pantai itu.

Aku sempat memiliki pikiran yang aneh dikepalaku. Apa senyum teuki hyung telah dipindah ke wajah heechul hyung. Kenapa senyumannya bisa begitu teduh. Aku bahkan terhipnotis oleh senyumannya. Tanpa sadar aku terus dan terus memandangnya.

Dia terlihat risi dengan pandanganku. Dia kemudian membentakku. "Yha... Minnie ah... Apa kau mulai menaksirku..? Berniat mengajakku kencan..?" Tanyanya dibubuhi dengan senyum evil khasnya.

Annio.. Sepertinya aku telah khilaf berfikir kalau senyum teuki hyung telah dipindah ke hyung evil ini. Buktinya tidak dapat disangkal lagi. Dia masih hyung evilku.

"Annio... Gumawo... Aku lebih senang kencan dengan heebum.." Jawabku asal sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Minnie ah... Kenapa kau bisa disini.? Sepertinya do'a ku memang tidak ada yang terkabul. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aish...sial..." Katanya panjang. Tapi aku tidaj faham dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita dimana?. Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan. Tapi,apa tidak ada rumah disini.? Bagaimanan jika malam tiba, kita harus tidur dimana. Dan kenapa hanya ada kamu hyung. Mana yang lain?" Tanyaku panjang lebar. Aku benar-benar merasa bingung dengan tempat ini.

"Minnie... Kita hanya perlu menunggu disini. Menunggu mereka semua datang satu persatu ke sini. Kita hanya perlu satu hal saat ini. Kesabaran. Kau berdua denganku aku pikir bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri, meski aku masih berharap kamu bisa kembali bersama yang lain. Tapi jika tidak bisa, aku akan menjagamu." Kalimat panjang heechul hyung tak satupun yang ku mengerti.

Aku bukannya tidak suka berdua dengan heechul hyung. Seperti yang dikatakannya, itu bukan ide buruk. Apalagi ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah bak surga, siapa yang tidak betah disini. Tapi kenapa kami harus menunggu yang lain. Tak bisakah heechul hyung hanya menelphon mereka saja.? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan untuk datang.

Tapi tunggu dulu... Aku kembali mengulang segala memori yang dapat ku kumpulkan. Bukannya aku seharusnya berada di ruang operasi..? Kenapa aku malah berada di tempat indah ini.

"Hyung..." Kataku lagi tanpa mampu aku lanjutkan.

"Nee... Sungmin ah.. Kau masih ingin berusaha untuk kembali eoh...?" Tanya heechul hyung padaku.

"Tentu hyung. Tidak mudah meninggalkan mereka semua. Lagipula mereka bilang aku akan bertemu hyung saat aku sehat. Bukankah aku memang harus berusaha.? Mari kembali hyung..." Tanyaku pada heechul hyung

"Anni sungmin ah... Kau memang harus terus berusaha dan kembali, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa kembali.." Katanya.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyungku sendiri. Aku memang perlu untuk menemaninya. Setidaknya dia memiliki teman untuk mengobrol. Toh mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain, sedang heechul hyung hanya ada aku di sampingnya.

Satu keputusan yang berat ku ambil, "Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali, maka aku akan terus menemanimu hyung, dan kita bersama akan menunggu mereka datang seperti katamu." Ucapku yakin.

"Anni minnie ah... Kau mungkin masih kembali. Jangan seperti ini. Aku lebih senang sendiri. Lebih tenang tanpa dirimu bunny.." Mohon heechul hyung.

Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sedikitpun. Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal dengan keputusanku. Heechul hyung tak pernah meninggalkanku sedikitpun saat aku di pihak yang sulit, pantas bukan jika aku menemaninya.?

"Aku akan disini. Jangan pernah membuatku goyah dengan keputusanku hyung. Karena sedikitpun kau tidak akan bisa. Aku juga tidak mau merasa sakit. Kau pikir setelah aku disini aku akan melupakan perasaan sakit itu.? Disini aku tidak merasakan apapun, selain damai bersama hyung evil ku.. Hahhaa..." Ucapku yakin.

"Minnie..." Rengek heechul hyung.

"Diamlah hyung... Biarkan aku tidur dipangkuanmu, aku sedikit lelah.." Jawabku mencari alasan.

Aku yakin aku akan bahagia disini. Aku dan heechul hyung akan terus menunggu kalian semua keluargaku. Dengan heechul hyung aku menunggu kalian disini. Meskipun lama, kami akan terus menunggu. Iyakan heechul hyung..?

Aku tersenyum dan segera kurebahkan kepalaku di pangkuannya yang hangat. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati segalanya. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang dan sangat bahagia. Tuhan, terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan yang lain.

Sungmin POV end

Normal pov.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mengenal lelah. Tanpa terasa 3 jam telah mereka lalui demi menanti sebuah kepastian dari orang-orang yang akan keluar dari pintu ruang operasi tersebut.

"Aigoo... Kenapa mereka lama sekali hyungi...?" Tanya ryowook cemas.

"Sabarlah wookie... Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana. Mari terus berdoa untuk minnie eoh..." Jawab leeteuk tak kalah cemas dalam nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun terus terpekur diam di sudut tempat itu. Terus berharap hyung tersayangnya itu mampu melewati semuanya, bahkan hal yang paling berat sekalipun.

Tidak satupun dari orang-orang yang menunggu kepastian itu yang berhenti untuk berdoa. Mereka benar-benar disibukkan dengan harapan mereka.

Tak seberapa lama, lampu di atas ruang operasi tersebut padam. menandakan bahwa operasi telah usai. Mereka semua yang berada di luar sangat menantikan keluarnya sosok-sosok dokter segera keluar dan segera memberi tahukan kabar apapun pada mereka.

Pintu terbuka, dan segera saja orang-orang berbaju biru muda itu di kerubungi oleh belasan pasang mata yang penuh harap tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter..?" tanya seorang ayah sungmin kepada dokter tersebut.

"Kami mohon maaf, sungmin ssi menyerah di tengah perjuangannya. kami telah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kami kehilangan dirinya. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." kata dokter tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. terlihat jelas penyesalan yang luar biasa di wajahnya yang tak lagi muda.

"Apa maksudnya dia menyerah uisa nim? hyungku bukan seseorang yang begitu mudahnya menyerah di tengah perjuangannya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan kalian." Kata kyuhyun lemah. Dia sudah benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak ataupun marah pada dokter tersebut. Tubuhnya seketika itu juga limbung ke samping, untungnya berhasil di tangkap oleh siwon yang saat itu berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kami mohon maaf. Awalnya sungmin ssi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. tetapi ditengah operasi, sungmin ssi tiba-tiba drop. Dan kami gagal menyelamatkannya. Kami benar-benar meminta maaf." sekali lagi dokter tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus. dokter tersebut segera berlalu dari hadapan orang-orang yang tengah diliputi duka tersebut.

"hyung... sungmin hyung..." tangis kyuhyun pelan di dalam pelukan erat siwon.

"Tenanglah kyunnie... dia pasti bahagia disana. kita jangan seperti ini, kita juga harus kuat. Dia pasti sudah bersama chullie sekarang. dan mereka tentu sedang menunggu kita datang. Bukankah minnie juga bilang dia sangat merindukan chullie..?" kata leeteuk tenang. tapi air matanya tak urung terus keluar tanpa diminta.

Semuanya tengah menangis saat ini. mereka tidak peduli lagi jika sungmin atau heechul melihat mereka menangis dari atas sana. jika itu dapat mengembalikan mereka berdua, tentu semuanya tak keberatan untuk terus menangis dan memohon mereka berdua bersedia untuk kembali ke samping mereka.

ELF juga kembali menangis atas kabar duka tersebut. Lautan Blue Sapphire kembali terluka. mereka kembali kehilangan satu bintangnya lagi akibat kecelakaan maut tersebut.

Dari empat orang yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut, hanya manajer mereka yang berhasil selamat. Dan kini dia mengalami masa sulit karena ketiga rekan satu mobilnya yang tidak mampu bertahan.

Lee sungmin hari itu juga disemayamkan tepat disamping hyungnya, Kim heechul yang telah mendahuluinya menempati salah satu spasi di tempat tersebut.

Kali ini langit tidak nampak murung. Bahkan terkesan sangat cerah. entah mengapa suasana seperti mengingatkan mereka pada si pumpkin yang memiliki senyum sehangat mentari. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan sedikitpun kenangan yang telah mereka rajut bersama dengan dua orang yang sangat berarti di hidup mereka ini.

Beberapa orang pelayat terlihat mulai meninggalkan area makam. dan hanya meninggalkan sebelas orang yang masih teguh berdiri di samping tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua sahabatnya tersebut. mereka tak lagi menangis. mereka bahkan telah mampu mengatakan sedikit candaan, meskipun itu sangat canggung.

"hyung, kalau aku nanti menyusul Heechul hyung dan Minnie hyung aku ingin berada di sini, nee...?" kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk spasi kosong yang tepat berada dekat makam sungmin.

"hush... kamu ngomong apa sih maknae.? kamu tidak boleh seperti itu, karena aku akan menempatinya lebih dahulu," jawab eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

"No. kau harus jauh-jauh dari minnie hyung eunhyuk, kamu terlalu berisik. dan itu mengganggu tidurnya yang tenang." Jawab Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah.

"Anni, kau yang akan membuatnya sengsara. Kau jahil sekali kyunnie. Minnie hyung pasti tidak suka berada di dekatmu." Jawab eunhyuk semakin memanasi maknae super junior tersebut.

"Yha..." teriak kyuhyun nyaring dan berusaha menggapai eunhyuk yang berada di tempat paling ujung tersebut yang malah nyengir kuda. Akhirnya Siwon dan Hankyung yang melerai pertengkaran kecil mereka tersebut.

"Omo...! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu hae-ah..." tanya eunhyuk ketika memandang soulmate yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau disampingku hyukkie..?" kata donghae dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan raut nelangsa di wajah childishnya itu.

"Siapa bilang? aku mau..." jawab eunhyuk tulus, dan menampakkan wajah bodohnya.

"Tapi kau bertengkar dengan Kyunnie demi berada disamping sungmin hyung," katanya masih merengut.

"Anni... bukan begitu chagiya, aku hanya bercanda. mianhe ne..?" kata eunhyuk dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut. "yha... yha... yha... kalian menjijikkan.. Aku sungguh khawatir dengan Heechul hyung dan Minnie jika melihatnya. mereka pasti akan muntah..." Teriak kangin menggelegar. hal itulah yang kemudian membuat seluruh yang ada disitu hanya menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan duo eunhae itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hyung... aku..." kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba. belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah terlihat ambruk ke samping. semuanya merasa cemas dengan maknae mereka yang memang memiliki ketahanan tubuh lebih buruk dari yang lain.

Leeteuk mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun darinya. Bahkan wajah kyuhyun pucat saat ini. Mereka semua sangat cemas, dan sepakat untuk membawa maknae ke rumah sakit. Kangin yang mengambil alih seluruh berat tubuh kyuhyun di belakang punggungnya. Dengan sedikit berlari mereka mulai keluar daria area pemakaman di sore itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku ikut tertawa melihat mereka bercanda. bahkan aku merasa bahwa kedua hyungku yang telah beristirahat panjang ini juga ikut tertawa bersama kami. tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut tak karuan. aku mencoba menggapai teuki hyung, dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat pusing dan mengajaknya untuk segera pulang. "hyung... aku..." belum selesai aku mengatakan keluhanku, kepala ku menjadi semakin pusing, dan dadaku sesak. sedetik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun, dan aku merasa sedikit bergoyang. tempat yang tidak terlalu nyaman dan sempit ini, aku yakin sedang di dalam mobil kami saat ini. Sebuah tangan terasa hangat terus mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku mencoba bangun tapi kepalaku masih berdenyut meski tak separah tadi.

"Hyukjae, apakah rumah sakit masih jauh eo.?." Tanya sebuah suara yang aku yakin itu adalah Teuki hyung. Tapi kenapa ke rumah sakit? siapa lagi yang sakit.?Aku mulai ketakutan dengan itu semua.

"Aku akan mempercepatnya hyung. aku juga ingin ita segera sampai." jawab eunhyuk yang mungkin sekarang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

Aku melihat kearah kaca, langit jingga nampak tersenyum padaku. aku mencoba untuk bangun dengan sedikit susah payah. Aku sedikit merasa takut, karena eunhyuk hyung menjalankan mobilnya lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kita ke rumah sakit?. siapa lagi yang sakit.?" tanyaku tidak mengerti dan meminta penjelasan pada Teuki hyung.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah sadar saeng. kita akan segera sampai ke rumah sakit. kau akan baik-baik saja. kau tadi pingsan saeng" kata Teuki hyung dengan mata yang mulai basah.

"Nee..? aku memang baik-baik saja hyung. aku tadi hanya pura-pura pingsan agar tidak perlu jalan ke mobil. eh ternyata enak juga, aku malah ketiduran, dan bangun gara-gara hyukjae kebut-kebutan. kenapa aku mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku pura-pura heran dengan tingkah hyung-hyungku. kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali, dan meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. kemudian ku keluarkan senyuman evil ku.

Eunhyuk hyung segera menepikan mobilnya. aku sudah siap diteriakinya, tapi ini lebih baik daripada masuk rumah sakit. dia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, "YHA... MAKNAE SETAAAANNN...! KAU INGIN MATI MUDA HAHH..?" Tanyanya menggelegar. jarang sekali eunhyuk hyung meneriakiku.

"Anni, tapi kalau artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan minnie hyung dan heechul hyung, aku tidak apa-apa mati muda pun." jawabku asal yang justru di sambut tatapan ngeri dari hyungdeul.

"Pabo..."kata Yesung hyung sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau berjumpa dengan mereka. setidaknya tidak untuk waktu dekat ini kyunnie.." kata wookie hyung penuh penekanan.

"Mereka tak akan suka bertemu denganmu, lagipula aku rasa kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya maknae evil" Kata eunhyuk hyung berhasil membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Wae...?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Heechul hyung dan sungmin hyung berada di surga, dan kau... aku tak yakin Tuhan mengizinkanmu memasuki surganya. kau kan setan, mana bisa kau masuk surga eoh..?" Jawab Enhyuk membuatku menganga sambil bertanya-tanya, benarkah? Haruskah aku tidak menjahilinya lagi.?

"Tapi..." Tanyaku lagi. Dan aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku saat eunhyuk hyung dengan percaya dirinya berkata, " Cha... mari kita pulang..." Katanya menyebalkan dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya kali ini aku yakin ke arah dorm.

Aku masih memasang wajah sebal saat melihat Leeteuk hyung hanya tersenyum simpul kearahku dan menatapku penuh arti.

Akhirnya kami sampai di dorm, dan segera memasuki ruangan dorm yang telah sekian lama menjadi tempat berlindung kami. Aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku dan kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di ranjang tersayangku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ringkihku ini. Aku menatap tempat tidur minnie hyung yang masih rapi dan kini tak berpenghuni lagi. Kembali rasa sedih itu merasuk kedalam hatiku. Tapi tak kubiarkan kesedihan kembali menguasai hatiku. Tak butuh waktu lama, akupun segera terlelap.

"Kyunnie..." Sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku tidak segera membuka mataku dan berharap hyungdeul tidak mengganggu tidurku yang menyenangkan. selain itu sepertinya aku bermimpi sedang tidur dilaut, karena aku mendengar suara ombak berdebur pelan.

"Kim kyuhyun... Yha... Irrona... Palli..." Suara itu.? kim kyuhyun? hanya hyung evilku yang memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku membuka mataku pelan. Kulihat dua orang yang sangat kukenal dengan senyum mengembang menatap kearahku.

"Hyung.." Suaraku keluar dengan sangat pelan. Aku tidak percaya dengan ini semua, tapi aku berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Nee..." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Hyung... Nan... Neomu... Bogoshippoyo..." Kataku terbata. Tak mampu lagi ku sembunyikan air mataku. Aku menangis tersedu, dan mereka berdua memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Uljima saeng... Kami kan selalu disampingmu, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya sosok bercahaya yang aku yakini sungmin hyung. Dan dia tersenyum, senyum ceria yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Aku baru menyadari, mereka ratusan kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Mereka menggunakan setelan kemeja warna putih. Dan itu apa.? Cahaya... Sedikit menyilaukan tapi aku masih dapat melihat kedua hyungku ini dengan sangat baik.

"Kim kyuhyun, mau jalan-jalan sebentar eoh..?" Tanya heechul hyung sambil memamerkan senyum evilnya yang sangat kurindukan.

"Tentu saja.." Jawabku yakin. "Ehm hyung... Disini menyenangkan... Bolehkah aku ikut berada disini...?" Tanyaku merajuk, berharap mereka mengabulkan permintaanku seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja... Kau memang harus disini kim kyuhyun." Jawab heechul hyung spontan, disambut senyuman oleh sungmin hyungn. Mataku berbinar, aku senang mereka mengizinkanku. Sampai, "tapi tidak sekarang, nanti ketika sudah saatnya, arraseo..?" Lanjut heechul hyung yang berhasil membuat binar dimataku meredup. Hilang sudah harapanku.

"Kapan...?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Nanti saat kau tidak lagi menjahili hyungdeulmu." Jawab sungmin hyung santai sambil terkikik. Aku hanya mampu melotot tanpa bisa protes.

"Ne, dengarkan apa kata hyungmu kyuhyunnie... Kau tidak boleh menjahili mereka terus menerus. Kau tidak boleh meminta yang aneh-aneh pada hyungdeulmu, kalau kau sakit bilang sakit, jangan hanya dipendam sendiri. Minnie sekarang sudah disini, dia tidak akan lagi bisa menjagamu seperti dulu. Juga jangan nakal, jangan suka membantah perkataan hyungmu, mereka melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikanmu. Berbakti pada orang tua, jangan menyusahkan mereka. Kau harus tahu batas kemampuanmu, kalau kau tidak mampu jangan memaksa. Kau harus memperbanyak jatah istirahatmu, berhenti bermain game kalau waktunya tidur. Game tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu. Tubuhmu ini tidak sekuat saat kau masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Arraseo..?" Kata heechul hyung sangat panjang. Telingaku mulai berdenging. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk kesal. Aku yakin kepalaku akan putus sebentar lagi. Sungmin hyung malah cengengesan melihatku mendapat ceramah yang harusnya ku dapat dari siwon hyung ini.

" Nee eomma..." Jawabku malas. Tapi tak urung ada kebahagiaan disana.

"Yha... Kim kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh bilang begitu kalau mendapat nasihat dari hyungmu. Kau harus bilang,' nee hyung... Gumawo... Aku akan melakukannya'. Begitu." Kata heechul hyung dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Nee hyung, arraseo.." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Cha... Kyunnie.. Kau harus segera melakukan aktifitasmu. Sampai jumpa kyunnie." Kata sungmin hyung sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kim kyuhyun.. fighting..." Kata heechul hyung tak biasa. Dia mengepalkan tangannya keatas berniat menyemangatiku. Tapi demi tuhannya heechul hyung, itu sangat aneh, benar-benar sangat aneh melihatnya. Aku pun terkikik geli karena tingkahnya.

"Sampai jumpa kyunnie... " Kata mereka berdua serempak. Senyuman terus merekah dibibir mereka berdua.

"Nee.. annyeong hyungie..." Kata ku lemah. Aku sadar ini adalah perpisahan. Dan aku yakin, nanti kami akan bertemu lagi. Suatu hari nanti. Lambat laun mereka semakin menjauh dari pandanganku, menyisakan aku yang sendirian di bibir pantai senja itu.

Akupun terbangun, tak terasa ada aliran air disudut mataku. Aku kemudian menyekanya dan tersenyum. Segera ku langkahkan kaki panjangku menuju kamar mandi dan ku basuh wajahku yang nampak lelah ini.

Sebuah ketukan segera membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu, "Kyunnie, ayo makan malam saeng..". Dan suara wookie hyung yang terdengar mengajakku untuk mengisi perut kosongku ini.

Aku bergegas menuju kearahnya dan tersenyum pada hyungdeul yang berada disana. aku benar-benar bahagia setelah bertemu dengan hyungku. Aku berjanji mulai hari ini akan menjadi maknae yang manis, dan mematuhi ucapan heechul hyung. Aku yakin mereka akan terus menungguku dengan sabar. Karena mereka memiliki kesabaran yang luar biasa. Tapi ku rasa tidak untuk heechul hyung yang gampang naik darah itu.

Aku kembali tersenyum, dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas segala hal baik yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku Senang hyungdeul tidak terlarut pada kesedihan mereka. Dan aku senang mereka masih berada disampingku. Akan aku lakukan yang terbaik selagi aku bisa.

Normal Pov

Super junior kembali aktif dengan seambrek kegiatannya. syuting film, membuat MV, menjadi DJ radio, menjadi MC, dan segala hal yang dapat mengalihkan mereka dari duka mendalam yang mereka alami. ELF memberi semangat tersendiri dalam masa-masa sulit yang super junior hadapi tanpa kehadiran dua member yang begitu mereka kasihi.

Mereka sudah mulai tersenyum kembali. Satu hal yang sangat berubah sejak meninggalnya Heechul dan sungmin selain kosongnya salah satu spasi di dalam ruang hidup mereka. Sang maknae sepertinya benar-benar melakukan apa yang hyung evilnya minta. Kini dia menjadi lebih manis dan tidak jahil pada hyungnya. Si evil maknae telah banyak berubah, selain selalu menyembunyikan sakitnya dari para member. dia tetap memendam sendiri ketika sakit itu mengurungnya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Dia tidak ingin membuat hyungdeul menjadi terlalu khawatir padanya. tapi hal itu justru membuatnya semakin di perhatikan dan para member selalu berada disampingnya saat dia mengalami penurunan daya tahan tubuh.

Bukan hanya ada sang maknae, semuanya menjadi lebih terbuka satu sama lain dan saling menjaga.

Semua itu tentu saja membuat dua orang yang berada di situ namun tembus pandang itu tersenyum lega. Mereka berdua benar-benar merasa bahagia dan ikhlas untuk meninggalkan mereka semua.

Dua Sosok tembus pandang itu sedikit demi sedikit semakin mengabur. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari kedua wajah tampan nan bercahaya itu. "Minnie ah. ayo pergi..." kata satu sosok itu pelan.

"Nee hyung, aku tidak akan menyesali apapun di kehidupanku ini." Jawab sungmin. Heechul hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua mulai menghilang menyisakan senyuman member super junior yang lain.

END

Takishida, January 17 th 2015


End file.
